<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Remember My Love by archip_elago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262867">To Remember My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archip_elago/pseuds/archip_elago'>archip_elago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gender Neutral, Songfic, gn, haha - Freeform, lucifer can’t handle it, you die whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archip_elago/pseuds/archip_elago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lucifer listens to the human world songs you bought together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me)/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We’ll Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i haven’t written in like 3 years, literally the last thing i wrote was a sebastian michaelis x reader 💔 so i apologize in advance if this is poo poo</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Highly recommend listening to the song while reading if you wanna add salt to the wound lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was gathered in the common room. Belphegor half asleep in Beelzebulb’s lap, Asmodeus scrolling through Devilgram with Leviathan, Satan and Mammon bickering about varying topics. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You and Lucifer had recently gone to the record store again, wanting to try and find some of your favorite songs. Amongst the varying genres of music, you had stumbled across “We’ll Meet Again” by Vera Lynn. Now, you were setting up the phonograph with him in the common room so everybody could listen to the song you loved oh so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked down at Lucifer as he crouched to do some final touches, clutching the record close to your heart. He stood, flashing a small smile, “Hand me the record.” You gave it to him promptly, watching as he set it down and adjusted the needle. Everyone had stopped what they were doing the moment the first few notes traveled through the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We'll meet again</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't know where</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't know when</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I know we'll meet again some sunny day</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll, meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when…” You grabbed Lucifer’s hand, your other resting on his waist, singing along. He chuckled softly as he did the same, swaying the two of you back and forth in a relaxed waltz to the nostalgic tune.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Keep smiling through</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like you always do</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey watcha doin’ dancin’ with (Y/N)!” Mammon grabbed out toward you two. With a small laugh and smug look on your face, you swiftly lead you and Lucifer away from Mammon’s hand. “O-Oi!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lmao loser,” Mammon whipped his head around to look at Leviathan, face scrunched and red. “Gimme a turn after Lucifer, Y/N!” Asmo hollered with a beaming smile on his face. “Asmo!” Mammon cried. Satan let out a light chuckle, shaking his head at his older brother’s antics. You and Lucifer smiled at each other, bottom lids rising with the love you two shared together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So will you please say hello</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To the folks that I know</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tell them I won't be long</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, dancing with Lucifer was an experience, Despite everyone in the room, it felt like it was only the two of you there. You leaned into Lucifer to rest your head on his chest, his fragrance filling your senses even more. The lyrics left your lips on time with the metronome of Lucifer’s heartbeat. He had gotten the hang of the tune and hummed along as he held you close. The vibrations of his voice resonated against your head, feet carrying the two of you through the song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sank more into his embrace, still swaying gently to the music. In your hopes and dreams was the longing for this moment to last forever. Oh yes, the brothers have forever to relive this moment. But you, a mere human, don’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They'll be happy to know </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That as you saw me go</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was singing this song</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The time came when you had to leave the Devildom. Bittersweet goodbyes were exchanged up until the time came for you to go home. Standing at the portal’s edge, you look back at the brothers and smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We'll meet again</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't know where</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't know when</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I know we'll meet again some sunny day</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life in the human world had seemed so different to you now, having spent an entire year in another realm. Solomon kept in touch with you, often eating at a cafè with you as he tells you how the brothers are and their latest antics. He was able to visit the Devildom whenever he pleased. You settled in again with some difficulty in the beginning. You went back to your job, you friends and family; your life. Your human life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Your, oh so, fragile human life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So will you please say hello </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had happened too quick for you to process. You were driving home late from work, looking at the time, it was almost 1 am. Some of your coworker’s shenanigans, though fun, had not so fun consequences. Just as you were approaching a stop light, you were flung against the wheel as a car crashed into you from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>To the folks that I know</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The window shattered and the airbag flew out on impact. Your vision blackened, you only felt the warm silk shawl of blood wrap around your head, and then cold grip of death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tell them I won't be long</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Solomon was uneasy during his next visit to the Devildom. The brothers had always asked how you are, and he’d answer quickly. Though this time, he gripped his teacup, lips pursed, glancing down at the deep brown of his Earl Grey. “(Y/N) is…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They'll be happy to know </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one knew how to react. They all had gone silent. Too silent. Asmodeus was the first to wail, and that’s what set the dominoes to fall. Lucifer stared off into the distance. He felt his throat tightening, eyes watering. They aren’t actually…? He looked back at Solomon, hoping it was some cruel joke the sorcerer had conjured up. Solomon was still staring at the tea in his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had all felt it a week earlier; the spontaneous jolt, the rush of fear, and then nothing. It had caught the brother’s off guard, staying still for a moment, blink a couple times, and then return to what they were doing while pondering what had occurred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>That as you saw me go</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no balm in the Gilead. The loss of Y/N had reopened the wounds from the loss of Lilith, along with the addition of newer ones. His grief shut him off from everybody, burying himself in paperwork in hopes of a distraction from the memories stepping out of his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But everything reminded him of you, even the paperwork. Oh so many late nights you spent with him. So many nights where you came to his office with a snack and drink, tutting as you plucked the pen out of his hands. He would sink forward, letting you massage his stiff back as you went on another tangent about him needing a break.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I was singin' this song</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would never have those nights again. He knows he won’t. But deep down, past all the pain and all the grief, he hopes he could share those nights again with you. Those nights where you took care of him, those nights where you snuggled in his bed, those nights where you slowly danced to music playing quietly on his phonograph. Deep down, he hoped, that you’d really meant the lyrics of that song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>We'll meet again </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't know where </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't know when</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I know we'll meet again some sunny day</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But even deeper down, he knows that you’ll never make him a midnight snack.</p>
<p>You’ll never comfort him.</p>
<p>You’ll never sleep with him.</p>
<p>And that sunny day shall never come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I’ll Never Smile Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen to the version by Tommy Dorsey</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was buried in his paperwork again, the phonograph croaking out whatever song he slapped onto the turntable while drowned in his sorrows. The scratching of the quill became louder with the finish of the song. Placing the feather down, he sighed. His eyes sunk deeper. Head buried in his hands, trembling. He let out a shaky breath, forcing his eyes shut, before standing up to change the record.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Picking up a box from the floor, he didn’t even take the time to skim through his collection and picked up a random one. Once the record was fit on the turntable, he placed the needle back down, dragging his feet back to his desk. The beginning notes of C major had filled his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll never smile again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Until I smile at you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His quill paused. He doesn’t recognize this song.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll never laugh again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What good would it do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a song you bought. A song you bought so many years ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For tears would fill my eyes</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart would realize</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How long has it been?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That our romance is through</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brows knitted together. This song hits close to home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too close to home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Head buried in his hands again, he no longer focused on his work. The lyrics struck a chord with him, and now here he is digging for memories of you after pushing them away for years. You had always listened to pop with Asmodeus, anime openings with Leviathan. This song had greatly contrasted those genres. He let out a broken laugh as a sob threatened to come through. Ah, the duality of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how much he wanted to let go, to cry and scream all his pain out, he couldn’t. He never could. You were the only one who could make him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll never love again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm so in love with you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were always his shoulder to lean on, since he was always the shoulder for his brothers. Ah, the burden of being the oldest. Though, a burden he will gladly sit through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That and his pride. His pride would never allow him to be vulnerable to his brothers. His pride would never allow him to find comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll never thrill again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To somebody new</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But you changed that. You gave him peace. Despite how much he pushed you away in the beginning, you persisted until he gave in. He honestly hated how much you would poke at him, thought now he longs for your constant bickering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Within my heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I would never start</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How he wished for you to knock gently on that door. How he wished for you to come waltzing up to his desk, and sit down on it, carefully pushing his papers to the side. Sometimes you’d pull a chair up from some forgotten corner in his study, and sit next to him to chat while he worked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To smile again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he’d let you sit in his lap, chin resting gently atop your hair. The two of you sat comfortably in each other’s warm embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Until I smile at you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He trembled, face scrunched, as it was the most his pride would allow him to do without actually crying. How long? How long has it been? He doesn’t know, it could have been a millennium. He’s had millennia to live. It’s so long. Too long. Immortality seemed so fine and dandy at first. You never die! You’ll never miss anything! As you, quite literally, have all the time in the world. But you, a human, don’t. A measly 70 or more years and that was it. For you specifically, it had been drastically cut down to two decades. He had been alive for thousands of years. Thousands of years that only consisted of pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head in hands, burying it even deeper. The hard flesh of his palm drilling was into his eyelids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to crawl into his bed, beckoning you to join him, and having to pull you closer to him since you were always too shy. He wanted to pull you close, wrap his hand around your waist and hold your head gently against the crook of his neck, while resting his chin on top. He wanted to talk with you until you fell asleep in each other’s arms, snuggled comfortably in the heat of the blankets and one another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Within my heart</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know I would never start</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To smile again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fire was burning bright. He had his coat on. But he still felt cold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Until I smile at you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so cold.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>